Soyez les bienvenus (ou pas) sur la planète Terre !
by Dark Holy Phoenix
Summary: La compagnie de Thorïn écu de chêne se retrouve sur Terre, chez une jeune femme du nom de Anne Innocente, qui ne connait rien à l'univers de Tolkien, adoratrice des dieux Kinder Buenos et qui a un esprit assez loufoque.
1. Prologue

**Bon, alors voilà, c'est ma toute première fiction. Soyez indulgents stp. ;) Et désolé pour les fautes, je les corrigerais plus tard :3**

* * *

**Soyez les bienvenus (ou pas) sur la planète Terre**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Caché derrière un rocher, Gandalf le Gris surveillait le paysage cabossé et parsemé de roches. Soudain, il vit un traineau tiré par des lapins de Rhosgobel et conduit par Radagast le Brun. Peu de temps après, une meute de Wargs, dont certains étaient montés par des orcs, poursuivant le traineau de Radagast apparu dans le champ de vision du magicien. Radagast avait raison. Les lapins de Rhosgobel étaient vraiment rapides … Tout en gardant un œil sur les Wargs qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus d'eux, il donna le signal de départ :_  
_\- venez. Dit-il en montrant la direction opposée de celle prise par Radagast._

_Il commença alors à courir, suivit de treize nains et d'un hobbit apeuré. Ils veillèrent à rester à proximité des rochers et jetaient parfois des petits coups d'œil inquiet vers la direction d'où provenaient les hurlements de Wargs. Bien que Radagast arrive à attirer et à semer les Wargs, il les menait n'importe où, et donc, quelquefois sur le chemin de la compagnie de Thorïn écu de chêne. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : le magicien Brun était peut-être fou, mais pas suicidaire et à se faire déchiqueter par ces monstrueuses bestioles qu'étaient les Wargs et les Orcs… Mais, Heureusement, les créatures étaient bien trop occupées à essayer de tuer celui qui les avait provoqués, pour remarquer la présence de la troupe de nains._  
_\- Restez groupés, conseilla Gandalf avant de prendre une nouvelle direction._

_\- Venez ! hurla Thorïn en pointant sans épée vers la direction prise par Gandalf._

_Ils se remirent alors à courir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Thorïn, qui était à la tête de la compagnie et qui avait aperçu le traîneau Radagast, s'arrêta subitement derrière un rocher. Les nains s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, mais certains, prient dans leur élan, continuèrent à courir. Ce fut le cas du jeune Ori._

_\- Ori, non ! cria Thorïn qui tira le jeune nain en arrière. Recules !_

_\- Venez tous ! Dépêchez-vous ! dit gandalf en montrant d'un geste de la main la nouvelle direction à prendre._

_Les nains partirent un à uns, en file indienne. Thorïn demanda au magicien où celui-ci les menait, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Le roi nain n'insista pas et continua à courir. Gandalf et le roi, à la vue des lapins de Rhosgobel, firent signe au reste de la compagnie d'aller se plaquer contre un rocher. Les nains, se tassèrent les uns contre les autres, lançant des regards perplexes vers le haut du rocher : ils venaient d'entendre un grognement peu rassurant juste au-dessus de leur tête._

_Le hobbit, paniqué et plaqué contre le rocher par le bras de Dwalin, regardait droit devant lui. Il ne voulant pas connaitre l'identité de la créature qui avait émis ce grognement … bien qu'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un Warg … Thorïn, regarda son plus jeune neveu, Kili qui prit discrètement une flèche de son carquois, et en arma son arc. Il se détacha du rocher. LeWarg et l'Orc lui firent face, mais avant même qu'ils ne puissent se jeter sur lui, le jeune nain décocha sa flèche qui toucha le dos de la monture. La bête jappa de douleur tandis que l'orc sortait un cor pour appelait ses compagnons. Mais Kili décocha une nouvelle flèche. le Warg tomba, emportant avec lui son cavalier dans un sinistre hurlement qui allait sûrement ramener le reste de la meute. L'orque se releva et se précipita, épée à la main, vers la compagnie. Ce fut Dwalin, Thorïn et Bifur qui achevèrent les deux monstres. C'est alors que, des hurlements parviennent aux oreilles de la compagnie … des hurlements qui semblaient s'approcher d'eux à grande vitesse …_

_\- Vite ! s'écria Gandalf. Fuyez !_

_Ils se remirent alors à courir, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient exactement. Mais cela, ils ne s'en souciaient peu pour l'instant. La seul chose qui conté était d'échapper à leurs assaillants …_

* * *

sur Terre …

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste ? Je fixais mon dernier kinder bueno. Le dernier. Et qui n'était pas dans mes mains, mais dans celles de Solène, amie et collègue de travail. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? POURQUOI ?

\- Ne me regardes pas comme ça Anne ! me dit-elle.

\- Mais, c'était le mien !

\- Dis-toi que grâce à moi, tu n'auras pas 50 grammes de plus sur la balance ce soir …

\- Je te hais …

Et le pire, c'est que c'était le dernier kinder bueno. LE DERNIER ! Et une journée sans kinder bueno, signifiait une très mauvaise journée. Une terrible journée. Une journée maudite ! Je ne rigole pas ! La dernière fois que j'étais en panne de kinder bueno, je me suis coltinée une deux de bouchon sur la route, et j'ai raté mon avion pour Londres. Une autre fois, je me suis foulé la cheville en tombant des escaliers de chez ma grand-mère. Une autre fois, j'ai mon réveil et ma télé qui étaient devenus fous. Et une autre fois … enfin bref, les kinder bueno était … hum … mes idoles ? Non, quand même pas, je n'avais pas chez moi un autel où je sacrifiais des tablettes de chocolats et des bouteilles de lait pour le dieu kinder bueno. Non, je ne suis pas à ce point-là. C'est juste que je raffolais de ces petites choses si … si calorique. Et que ça illuminais ma journée.

\- Et puis, si tu en veux un, tu peux t'en acheter à la machine d'en bas !

\- Non ! La machine est une voleuse de monnaie ! tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis dans ...

\- Ah non ! ne me sort pas « les kinder buenno illumine ma journée de travail, ça me porte chance, si j'en ai pas je suis dans la … »

\- Hey ! C'est vrai ! ne plus en avoir ça me porte mal chance !

\- Et bien tu n'as qu'à aller en acheter ! Et le fait de penser que « n'en plus en avoir te porte mal chance » c'est … stupide ! C'est juste que tu es très maladroite !

Un point pour Solène.

\- Et comme tu ne veux pas l'avouer, continua-t-elle, tu t'aies inventé cette stupide histoire de « kinder bueno est égale à chance » !

Deux points pour Solène.

\- Et tu as fini par te persuader et croire que c'était vrai ! et maintenant c'est devenu presque un rite pour toi, de prendre chaque jour des kinder buenno ou sinon « c'est la mort », comme tu dis. ça fait quoi ? Six mois que tu t'es inventé cette stupide histoire ? Et regarde tu commences à avoir une petite bedaine et … tu vas t'arrêter de faire cette tête ? On dirait un poulpe en train d'agonir !

Cent cinquante points pour Solène ! Anne est vaincue ! Ding Ding ! Bon, ok, elle avait réussi à me convaincre. Kinder buenno mauvais ! Et puis, elle a raison, je commence à avoir une petite bedaine … déjà que je n'étais pas extrêmement fine, alors …

\- Ok, fis-je. Tu m'as convaincu. Je ne prendrais plus de kinder buenno…

\- Bien. Bon toutou.

\- Grrrr …

* * *

_En Terre du Milieux_

_\- Il faut tenir ! cria Thorïn._

_Il dégaina son épée. La situation s'était empirée : la compagnie était encerclée par les Orcs et Wargs, Gandalf avait disparu … Les nains se regroupèrent. Rester groupé. Il fallait rester groupé. Trop de Wargs. Trop d'Orcs. Et c'est alors qu'un miracle se produit. La voix de Gandalf se fit entendre derrière eux :_

_\- Par ici ! pauvre fou !_

_Les nains se retournèrent. Le magicien gris venait de trouver une nouvelle cachette. Un trou au niveau d'un rocher._

_\- Suivait moi ! cria le Torïn au reste de la compagnie._

_Le roi nain se mit au-dessus du trou et attendit que tous les autres nains se soient jetés dans le trou. Bofur, Bilbo, Balïn, Gloïn … Gandalf contait les membres de la compagnie au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient. Aucun membre ne devait être perdu_… _Ori, Oïn, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bombur, Dwalïn … onze membres de la compagnie était déjà dans le trou. Thorïn tua un Wargs qui s'était un trop rapprochait de lui. Il appela ses neveux._

_\- Fili ! Kili !_

_Fili et Kili, suivit par leur oncle se jetèrent à leur tour dans la cachette. Gandalf conta. Treize nains, et un hobbit. La compagnie était au complet. C'est alors qu'un cor résonna. Et ce n'était pas un cor d'Orc. Gandalf le savait. Il connaissait très bien ce cor. Des cris résonnèrent à la surface. Les Wargs et les Orcs se faisaient tué un à uns. Quelques nains sursautèrent et se bousculèrent : un Orcs venait de débouler dans leur cachette. Mais la créature ne bougeait pas. Elle était morte, un flèche plantait dans le cou._

* * *

Sur Terre

\- Eh ben tu vois ! Rien de spécial ne t'ait arrivé aujourd'hui !

Je tirai la langue à mon amie. J'étais libre de l'emprise des kinder buenno ! LIBRE !

\- Tu fais quoi ce week end ? me demanda Solène entrant dans le parking.

Ce soir c'était le week end. Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus ! Heureusement que mon travaille me plaisait … Sinon j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps ! J'étais restauratrice de tableaux. Oui ! Restauratrice de tableau pour les musées nationaux ! Solène, était elle aussi restauratrice de tableau … enfin, elle, elle s'occupait surtout des sculptures.

\- En fait, j'ai prévu de me voir tous les Walt Disney d en version original ! répondis-je. C'est bon pour la culture générale ! Na !

\- Pff … Bon, je vais me joindre à toi.

\- Mais … Nan ! Tu vas t'arrêter de scouater chez moi !

\- Je rigole ! Je vais juste passer voir si tu n'as pas racheté de kinder bueno. Si c'est le cas, je les embarquerai tous ! si ce n'est pas le cas … j'embarquerai tous les Twix !

\- Nan ! T'as pas le droit ! De toute façon j'en ai plus.

\- Menteuse ! C'est pour ton bien !

Ok. J'arrive chez moi, et je planque tous les Twix.

* * *

_En Terre du milieu_

_Thorïn s'agenouilla près de la créature morte, retira la flèche, et l'analysa. Il la jeta brusquement quand il réalisa qu'elle provenait d'un carquois d'elfe._

_\- Les elfes, grogna Thorïn._

_Le roi lança un regard à Gandalf, comme s'il souhaité avoir une explication à tous cela. Mais, le magicien n'en fit rien._

_\- Je ne vois pas où peux mener ce chemin, fit Dwalïn qui était parti examiner un passage possible. Doit-on le suivre ?_

_\- Nous le suivons bien sûre ! affirma Bofur._

_La compagnie se mit alors en marche vers le passage étroit. Le chemin était en effet entre deux parois assez rapprochées. Pour une quelconque raison, Gandalf eut l'étrange sensation que ce chemin n'allait pas les menés à l'endroit qu'il avait prévu …_

* * *

Sur Terre

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer chez moi, et me jeter sur mon canapé. Je garai ma voiture dans le parking de mon immeuble. « Hé ho ! Hé ho ! Je rentre du boulot ». Je rentre dans l'immeuble et prend l'ascenseur en priant qu'il ne tombe pas en panne. Je n'ai jamais trop aimait les ascenseurs. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il tombe ne panne et que j'y reste bloquer pendant plusieurs jours… Mais j'atteignis saine et sauf mon étage. Je me dirigeais vers ma porte, et l'ouvris. Ah ! Mon chez moi ! Sans plus attendre, et après avoir bien fermé la porte d'entrée, je fonçais vers ma chambre.

_En Terre du Milieux_

_Plus la compagnie s'enfonçait dans le passage, plus le passage devenait étroit. Et cela posa quelques problèmes à Bombur, le nain le plus gros de la compagnie. _

\- _Une porte ! s'exclama Dwalïn. Dois-je l'ouvrir ?_

_Gandalf eut un hoquet de surprise. Une porte ? Comment ça « une porte ? ». Il aurait bien aimé examiner de plus près cette « porte », mais, le passage était bien trop étroit pour pouvoir dépasser tous ces nains. De plus, il se trouvait au niveau d'un tournant et ne pouvait donc pas voir cette « porte » _

\- _Comment est cette porte ? demanda Gandalf._

\- _En bois. En chêne il me semble. Dois-je l'ouvrir ?_

\- _Non ! contournez là ! ordonna le magicien._

\- _La contourner ? Mais comment ? Elle incruster dans la pierre ! Le chemin s'arrête à cette porte. Alors, dois-je l'ouvrir ?_

_Le magicien gris sembla hésiter pendant un moment. Cette porte n'avait rien à faire ici. Mais avait-il le choix ? C'était soit passé par cette porte, soit rebrousser chemin … _

\- _Ouvrez-la ! ordonna Gandalf. _

\- _Gandalf, fit Bilbo qui était devant lui. Êtes-vous sûre que …_

\- _Mon cher Bilbo, parfois, il faut marcher droit devant nous, et faire face à l'inconnu plutôt que rebrousser chemin. Cela peut nous faire bénéfique … ou peut causer notre perte à tous._

_La compagnie se mit alors à traverser cette porte, les uns après les autres. Gandalf hésita une nouvelle fois quand il arriva devant cette porte. Il ne ressentait aucun maléfice. Cette porte semblait … si normale. Il entendit un Bilbo ronchonner, comme quoi il faisait très sombre et que les nains lui marché sur les pieds. Gandalf passa à son tour à travers la porte._

\- _Il est vrai qu'il fait fort sombre ici, confirma Gandalf. Un peu de clarté nous fera du bien …_

_La pierre du baton de Gandalf s'illumina. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent n'était pas fait en roche, mais … en bois ? Et ils se trouvait de plus en plus à l'étroit._

\- _Hé ! il y a des vêtements ! cria Dori. En dirait des manteaux !_

\- _Ça chatouille ! cria Ori._

\- _Il y encore une porte ! cria Dwalïn. _

\- _Ouvres la Dwalïn ! ordonna Thorïn. On commence à étouffer ici !_

_Dwalïn obéit. A Peine la porte ouverte, qu'une lumière les éblouit et qu'un un cri strident les fit tous sursauter._

* * *

Sur Terre

J'étais carrément vautré sur mon lit. Mon lit douillé… J'étais en train de m'endormir quand … quand j'entendis des sortes de chuchotement dans mon armoire. Oh non ! C'était la vengeance des kinders buenos pour les avoir abandonné ! Bon, soyons réaliste, jusqu'à présent, les kinders buenos n'étaient pas vivant. Je pris le livre qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit – pour information, c'était les trois mousquetaires de Dumas- Et je me postais devant mon armoire. C'était sans doute des souris. Ma voisine m'avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé des souris dans son appartement. Un bon coup de livre sur leur tête et … Mais, et si ce n'était pas des souris ? Et si … et si c'était des cambrioleurs, des assassins, des ninjas qui se cachaient dans mon armoire ? Car, les souris, tout comme les kinders buenos, ne parlait pas. Or, les bruit que provenait de mon armoire, semblait … humanoïde. Et il semblait qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes. Et alors, le livre ne suffirait pas pour les assommer…

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit brusquement, et je ne pus retenir un cri strident… et lancer mon bouquin à la créature qui sortit de l'armoire. Et une pantoufle à la seconde. Et une autre pantoufle à la troisième. Et un oreiller à la quatrième … Merde, mais combien étaient-ils ? Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq … treize, quatorze, quinze. Quinze ? Mais comment avaient-ils put tenir dans une simple armoire ? Je me croirais presque dans Narnia. Treize d'entre eux étaient des hommes, légèrement plus petit que moi (c'est une grande première ! Je mesure 1m60, et treize hommes était plus petit que moi !), un enfant (enfin je crois …) avec des pieds de géant poilus (oui, il était pieds nus !) et un homme âgé au chapeau pointus et au bâton lumineux (Albus Dumbledore, c'est toi ?). C'était bizarre, mais leur tête ne m'était pas totalement inconnue…

\- Où sommes-nous ? fit un nain au crâne rasé avec un accent qui ressemblait au russe.

\- Regardez ! Elle est drôlement habiller, chuchota un autre qui ressemblait à un moine

Hey ! J'étais habillée normalement ! C'était eux qui ne ressemblait à rien avec leur manteaux de fourrure, leurs barbes, leurs haches, épées … haches ? Épées ? ARMES ! Je reculais vers mon lit. S'il fallait que je meurs aujourd'hui, je voulais mourir dignement, en tombant sur mon lit et non sur le parquet. Solène, c'est de ta faute ! Et j'avais raison ! Sans kinder bueno, ma journée était bien fichue ! Pardonnez moi ô kinder bueno d'avoir douté de vous et de la chance que vous m'apportiez !

* * *

**Voilà le prologue. Dois-je continuer, ou est-ce que ce n'est pas intérressant ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Je sais ! J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre mais ... bon ok je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse valable ! ... Bon, alors, voilà, je remercie Blabla, Floeli, Naewenn76, aliena wyvern, les 2 guest, PaulinaDragona, NanaEllie, Helado-Hime Isil-gawien et bee-du-06 pour leur review** **! Mais aussi je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire ! X) Et j'espère que l'on continuera à me lire et à me faire de petites reviews (ça motive … si, si, je vous l'assure !)**

**Bref, Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis ! :P **

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait moins de dix minutes que les envahisseurs, venus tout droit du monde que cachait mon armoire, avaient débarquées dans mon humble espace vitale qu'est ma pauvre chambre. Et cela faisait moins de dix minutes que j'attendais que l'un d'eux me donnent la mort … Quoi ? Quand vous voyez des inconnus chez vous avec des armes, à moins que ce ne soient le carnaval ou halloween (ce qui n'était pas le cas), je pense que vous auriez eu la même penser que moi (ou presque, car, je ne crois pas que vous, vous croyez à la vengeance des kinders buennos !) : « ils sont là pour me tuer ! »

Bref, à la place de mettre fin à mes jours, ils … farfouillaient, fouinaient, mettaient le bazar dans ma chambre… Et dire que je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre plus de bazar dans ma chambre ! Je remarquais que, en fait, ils n'y a que les hommes barbus légèrement plus petit que moi et qui ont d'étrange coiffure qui foutaient le bazar. L'homme qui ressemblait à Dumbledore examinait juste la pièce sans toucher (ou presque) à rien, et l'enfant aux pieds poilus avait l'air vraiment trop paniqué … Il me faisait pitié.

Dumbledore s'approcha brusquement de moi, et, avec un sourire innocent, il ouvrit la bouche, mais je ne laissais pas parler :

\- C'est la vengeance des kinders buenno, hein ? ou une mauvaise blague de Solène ?

Ça aussi, c'était possible. Solène serrait capable de manigancer ce genre de blague. Et si c'était ça, ma vengeance serait terrible !

\- Nous ne voulions pas vous effrayer, ni vous vous offensez ou vous importuner. En fait, nous ne …

\- Vous êtes de la police ? Non ! je ne cache pas de drogues chez moi ! Si vous en cherchez allé donc chez la voisine du second étage !

\- La police ? fit le petit garçon aux grands pieds poilus.

Mon regard croisa celui de ce dernier, caché derrière le vieillard. Non, vraiment, il me faisait pitié. Il me regardait comme si j'allais le bouffer tout crus … je m'approchais de lui, et je me mis à sa hauteur tandis que le vieillard s'éloigna pour s'approcher de mon armoire afin de … euh … agiter son bâton, taper mon armoire …

\- Alors, mon petit, ai-je chuchoté au gamin, tu veux bien me renseigner ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec tes … hum … amis ? Où sont tes parents ? Ah que …Oh, non ! ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont kidnappé !

\- Non, non, fit-ils avec une voix étonnamment grave pour son âge. Je …

\- Oh ! mon pauvre petit chou ! Tu n'as pas froid aux pieds ? Bien sûre que si, suis-je bête ! Bon, viens t'assoir sur mon lit. Ils sont tous de t'as famille, alors ? Holala …

\- Mademoiselle, écoutez, je …

\- Quels mal autrui ! Pff ! Débarquer dans MA chambre et laisser un gamin prendre froid comme ça …

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT !

Oh ! Qu'il était choupi ! Je lui tapotais la tête. Brave garçon. Et … et pourquoi je n'avais pas appelé la police ? J'aurais dut le faire depuis longtemps ! Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici ! Non mais oh ! Et puis, où était ce foutu téléphone ? Je me mis alors à chercher du regard mon téléphone portable, qui devait être enfuit dans les piles de vêtements ou de livre, entassés par les envahisseurs. L'un des envahisseurs barbus, celui qui ressemblait à un moine, s'avança vers moi.

\- Est-ce un lance-pierre ? me questionna le mini moine.

Je me retournai vers lui et faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans la main en l'agitant dans tous les sens : un soutien-gorge. MON soutien-gorge gris à rayure ! Je le lui retirai des mains. Comment avait-il osé ? J'ai alors jetais un regard paniqué vers ma commode où je rangé mes vêtement … pour me rendre compte qu'ils avaient tout éparpillé par terre … TOUT ! ça devait arriver un jour … quel monde cruel ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils fouillaient MA chambre ? On avait organisé une chasse aux trésors sans que je ne sois au courant ?

\- Bande de pervers ! ais-je alors crié à l'égard des deux gars, un blond et un autre avec un chapeau biscornu, qui farfouillaient parmi mes pauvres petites affaires. Ici, c'est une partie intime de ma chambre qui une partit intime de cet appart' qui est …

\- Je me demande bien à quoi ça sert, fit le blond en prenant un autre soutien-gorge …

\- Pitié ! Arrêtez de toucher à ça ! C'est à moi ! Et pourquoi vous fouillez MA chambre ! Je n'ai pas de drogue ! Allez voir la voisine, elle …

\- Gandalf ! s'écria le petit garçon aux pieds poilus qui s'était regardait par la fenêtre. Venez voir dehors !

Les envahisseurs quittèrent leur chasse aux trésors pour se précipiter à la fenêtre et pousser des cris d'horreur. Ma vue n'était pas si moche que ça : un jolie parc au premier plan et la ville à l'arrière … C'est à ce moment précis que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans tout l'appartement. Réaction des envahisseurs ? Ils dégainèrent leurs armes tout en se retournant vers moi … Je ne pus m'empêcher de couiner par cette réaction si … subite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda monsieur au crâne rasé et tatoué.

\- C'est … la porte qui chante ! dis-je.

\- Quelle horrible voix ! fit mini papa noël et chapeau turlututu en même temps. C'est une abomination !

\- Si je m'en vais pendant quelques secondes vous allait me poursuivre et me tuer ?

Ils me jetèrent tous un regard étonné, et je vis Dumbledore me lançais un sourire en coin. Au second coup de sonnerie, je ne pus m'empêcher de courir jusqu'à la porte en criant comme une possédé (sous le regard ahurit des envahisseurs) et ouvrir la porte pour accueillir mon sauveur, ou plutôt ma sauveuse.

\- Solène ! ais-je hurler en entrainant mon amie (qui avait un badge « police de chocolat » épinglé à sa chemise) à l'intérieur et en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je suis envahi !

\- Je te l'avais dit : à force de planquer du chocolat, les fourmis seraient attirées …

\- Mais c'est pire que les fourmis !

\- Des cafards ?

\- Pire !

\- Des rats ?

\- Euh … non, quand même pas. Viens ! Et sauves moi !

\- Quoi ? T'as quand même pas balancé ton portable dans les toilettes ?

\- Non ! pas cette fois-ci ! C'est dans ma chambre qu'il y a des trucs bizarres!

\- Oh mon dieu ! ça y a est, t'as tué quelqu'un … j'étais sûre que ça allé arriver un jour !

\- Mais … non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça toi ?

\- Parce que t'as tendance à être légèrement psychopathe toi …

\- C'est faux ! faux ! faux ! Mais viens je te dis !

J'emmenais mon amie jusqu'à ma chambre, où la moitié des envahisseurs complotaient pour je ne sais quoi et que Dumbledore tapait mon armoire avec son bâton tout en murmurant je ne sais quoi … pauvre armoire. Pauvre chambre. Pauvre moi. Je me suis retourné vers Solène et lui déclarais :

-J'ai une invasion de fous. Ils sont sortis de mon armoire et … Solène ? Hé oh ! Tu m'écoutes un peu ?

Réponses : Non. Elle s'était mise en mode adoration devant ces envahisseurs. Elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux, et demanda :

\- Vous … vous n'êtes pas … hum … un cossplay ?

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Vous … vous êtes Bilbo Baggins, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes bien trop réaliste pour être un cosplay.

\- Oui je …

\- Solène, ais-je chuchoté à mon amie, tu les connais ?

Elle me lança un regard déploré et, me dit d'une voix presque menaçante :

\- Bien sûre que je sais qui sait ! Inculte ! Je sais qui ils sont quand même ! Comment oses-tu ne pas les reconnaître ?

\- Mais c'est super ! Tu vas pouvoir les embarquer tous et les ramener chez eux ou …

Solène me lança un regard blasé. Bon, je n'avais rien compris. C'étaient qui eux alors ? Des VIP ? Des terroristes ?

\- Tu le fais exprès ou es-tu si inculte que ça ?

J'observais chacun des envahisseurs. Bon, c'est vrai que certains d'entre eux me disais vaguement quelques chose, mais à part ça …

\- Anne, … Le seigneur des anneaux, le similarion, les hobbits, les nains, les elfe, Tolkien, la citation « vous ne passerez pas » … ça ne te dis rien ?

\- Si, une seul chose : le « VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS » …

\- Ah, ben dit donc …

\- C'est mon concierge qui le dit quand on oubli de payer le loyer … ça fout les jetons quand il dit ça.

\- T'es pas possible…

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as jamais lu les livres de Tolkien ? les films de Peter Jackson ?

\- Nan ! Tu peux les embarquer avec toi !

Solène fit un magnifique facepalm.

\- Mais Anne ! Shame on you ! Je te présente Gandalf, Bilbo Bagins, Thorïn, Fili, Kili, Balin Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur … C'est la compagnie de Thorin écu de chêne, espèce d'inculte !

\- Ok, tu m'as donné mal à la tête …

\- Ce sont les personnages du roman le Hobbit ! Tous les fangirls seraient prête à tout pour être à ta place ! Moi-même je suis super … jalouse !

\- Et bien prends les. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, des personnages qui sortent des livres ? C'est impossible !

\- C'est comme dans les fanfictions ! OMG ! Et puis je ne peux pas les prendre avec moi ! c'est … trop risqué !

\- Prends-les !

\- Mais non ! T'as pas compris ?

Ok, là je ne comprenais pas. Comment ça « Trop risqué » ? Solène se mis à faire les cents pas autour de moi et m'expliqua :

\- C'est le destin ! S'ils sont chez toi ce n'est pas par hasard ! Ce sont les Valars qui les ont envoyés ici ! Ils doivent rester ici ! Et surtout, il faut que personnes ne sache qu'ils sont ici !

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis folle ?

\- Bon, écoutes ! fit mon amie avec des yeux brillant comme les étoiles. Je suis ton amie et je ne te laisserais pas seul avec eux. Non seulement tu risques de les tuer mais en plus tu ne connais rien sur rien sur eux donc, ça risques d'être la catastrophe ! Donc, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir m'installer chez toi ! Non non non ! Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux de chien battu ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est pour ton bien mais surtout pour le leur ! Bon, ben ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller expliquer tout ça à nos chers amis … Arght ! Tu t'en rends compte ? Je vais vivre aux coté de …

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle disait. Je la vis juste courir vers les envahisseurs en criant « Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir à vous tous ! Je me nomme Solène et je vais vous expliquer votre situation … » et faire de grands gestes avec les mains. Et puis merde. Surtout que mon appartement n'est composé que de deux chambres, une cuisine, un salon un WC et une salle de bain … Et ont seras dix-sept. Bon, ben une troisième guerre mondiale va se déclencher lors des prochains jours. Je vis du coin de l'œil les envahisseurs prendre un air à la fois surpris, mécontent et paniqué. Solène me fis le signe de m'avancer.

\- Alors ça c'est Anne, la propriétaire de cet appartement. Mais faut pas trop l'énerver.

Les envahisseurs barbus me saluèrent avec un grognement ou en faisant une petite courbette en disant « pour vous servir » … « Pour vous servir » ? Étais-je devenu une sorte de dieu ou de reine pour eux ? Solène se pencha vers moi et me chuchota que c'était une sorte de salutation chez les nains. L'un d'entre eux, qui n'avait pas une barbe comme les siens et aux cheveux bruns pris la main de Solène et lui fit un baise main en la remerciant de les aider. Résultat ? J'ai une Solène qui a criait : « Oh mon dieu ! Il y a Kili qui m'a fait un baise mains » et qui s'est retrouvé inconsciente sur le tapis de ma chambre. Ah ben Bravo !


End file.
